Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a next-generation mobile broadband network standard developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standardization organization, and is characterized by a high spectrum utilization ratio, a high transmission speed, and a low transmission delay.
An LTE system message sent to the User Equipment (UE) may carry, for example, an Earthquake and Tsunami Warning System (ETWS) message. In this way, in the case of earthquake or tsunami, the LTE system can provide the relevant information such as tsunami alert and rescue information to the UE in time.
The ETWS message falls into two types: Primary Notification (PN) and Secondary Notification (SN). A PN carries fewer contents, and is configured to provide notification of an emergency event; and an SN carries more contents, and is configured to release the relevant information after the emergency event. The ETWS system is primarily configured for special occasions such as alert and rescue. Therefore, the transmission of the ETWS message, especially the PN information, is sensitive to delay.
In the process of developing the present disclosure, it was found that: in the solution in the prior art, the signaling flow for the evolved Node B (eNB) to send an ETWS message to the UE is rather complicated.